


After War stories - Larcade

by MarUmiWrites



Series: After War stories [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Raziel Dragneel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	

When Larcade woke up, he was at one of the Alvarez ships, and Invel was at the door of the room.

 

\- The emperor wants to see us.

\- Now...?

\- Yes.

 

Larcade already knew what his father was going to say, but he followed Invel. Zeref was angry, very angry.

 

\- All of you disappointed me. Every single one of you. I don't want another failure like that. When we arrive to Alvarez, you're going to train until you surpass Acnologia, understood? And, Larcade...

\- Yes, father...?

\- Don't call me father again.

\- Understood, emperor...

 

That night, Larcade was crying at the deck of the ship. He didn't want anyone to hear him, but his cry was loud. His wounds opened, but he didn't mind about it. Suddenly, a nose he knew very well touched his head.

 

\- He hates me, Llum. I knew my father was ignoring me, and I didn't mind about it. But he really hates me. What I have to do?

 

Llum licked Larcade's hair, making him look at her.

 

\- What do you want?

 

Llum pointed at Fiore with her nose.

 

\- Return to Fiore? No, I can't. Alvarez is my home.

 

Llum denied with her head and made Larcade jump at her back.

 

\- Are we really doing this?

 

Llum nooded.

 

\- You are the only one I can trust, Llum. I need to rest, so I let it in your hands...

 

Llum nooded. Larcade lied down in Llum's back and she flew away.

 

\- TRAITOR!

 

That was the last thing Larcade listened before losing his conscience. Eileen's voice.

 

He woke up in a strange place. His wounds were sealed. Or that's what he thought.

 

\- Good morning - said a familiar voice.

\- Brandish... Where I am?

\- In Fairy Tail.

\- What!? I don't want to be in Fairy Tail!

\- Llum took you here.

\- Llum... Where's she!?

\- She's okay. She was covered in your blood when she arrived. You were barely alive.

\- How long I've been unconscious?

\- A week. Your uncle is taking care of her.

\- My... Uncle...

\- You don't seem very happy.

\- I don't want to see him. I'll go to another place.

\- You can't. Your wounds are still open, and everyone was worried about you.

\- No one cares about me.

\- Your mother and your uncle are the most worried.

\- My mother is here?

\- She's the Fairy Tail founder after all.

\- It can't be. Fairy Tail was founded 100 years ago. She's dead.

\- It's the truth.

\- I don't believe you.

\- At least, stay here while your wounds are healing.

\- Where I can stay?

\- At your uncle's house.

\- Ugh... I don't want...

\- Stop being a child, Larcade. You're an adult.

\- I still don't want.

\- You will have to deal with it.

\- I can't go with you?

\- I'm staying in a friend's apartment. We're both girls, so having you there will made us uncomfortable.

\- And the other members of Fairy Tail?

\- They will be uncomfortable too.

\- My uncle is my only option?

\- Yes. I'll call him.

 

Brandish left the room. Larcade left the bed. She was right. His wounds weren't healed yet. They still hurt.

 

\- Are you okay? - asked Natsu, seeing the pain in Larcade's face and trying to help him.

\- Don't touch me!

\- Calm down. Let's go.

 

Natsu guided Larcade to his house, and waited for him when the pain of his wounds didn't let him walk. In the last steps, Llum helped him.

 

\- Llum! - yelled Larcade, hugging her -. You're okay!

\- She took you here by herself - explained Natsu -. She thought you were dead when she arrived. She was the most worried of all of us.

\- Thanks for taking care of her. We're leaving.

 

Llum hit Larcade with his nose.

 

\- You want me to stay here!? I can't, and you know it!

\- I know you don't like me - said Natsu -, but stay here until your wounds are healed. Then, you can do whatever you want.

\- I don't hate you, I want to kill you!

\- And you will lose this opportunity to kill me? I won't let my guard down, but you can try. Come in, I'll give you something to eat. You're hungry, right?

 

Larcade followed Natsu inside the house and sat at the table while Natsu was cooking. Larcade analyzed every movement of his uncle, trying to find a weak point to kill him.

 

\- Good morning, Mavis - said Natsu, suddenly, scaring him.

\- Don't scare me like that! - answered Mavis -. Good morning Natsu.

\- Where's...?

\- Still sleeping.

\- Oh... Well, he had always a deep sleep.

\- What are you making for breakfast?

\- I'm making the lunch. It's midday.

\- Eh!? How I could sleep that long!?

\- You were awake past midnight. It was... 3:45 in the morning when you fell asleep.

\- Uh...

\- Don't worry Mavis. Happy is still sleeping too.

\- Natsu, there's...

\- Yes, I know. Are you still sleeping, Zeref?

 

Larcade was surprised of listening his father's name. But there was he. Sleeping in Natsu's back with a full-koala pajama.

 

\- What the hell is he wearing? - asked Larcade. He didn't know how to react at it.

\- I bought it to him two days ago and refuses to take it off - answered Mavis.

\- Since where he likes this kind of things?

\- We have a lot to explain to you, Larcade. First of all, my name is Mavis. I'm your mother.

\- You're what!?

\- Your mother, Mavis Vermillion.

\- Uh...

\- I'm cursed with the Ankhseram curse, just like your father. Recently, we discovered that the curse give the rights of having a child when two cursed ones truly love each other.

\- You're cursed too?

\- Yes. But your father stopped the curse to appear for a while.

\- How?

\- His magic. Zeref's real magic is time.

\- What?

\- It's true - replied Natsu -. Zeref is time and I'm fire. Also, we're half fairy, half demon and half human.

\- What!?

\- And our parents are the fairy queen and Acnologia.

\- You're joking, right?

\- I look like I'm joking?

\- No...

\- Don't worry Larcade - said Mavis, trying to distract her son -. You don't need to meet them yet.

\- Anything else?

\- Your father's body was controlled by a dark fairy.

\- What?

\- Correct it Mavis - interrumpted Natsu -. The dark fairy. There's only one in this world.

\- Why you said "was"?

\- Llum took it with you.

\- How!?

\- Tamashi's magic. Soul manipulation. He can take a soul off a body.

\- Tamashi? Wait, I know him!

\- Of course you know him. He's still in Alvarez. He's the dark fairy's boyfriend. And he uses his magic sleeping.

\- And Llum knew that!?

\- It seems like it. She probably made Tamashi touch Zeref's body while he was sleeping and that separated the dark fairy.

\- So... My father has his own body right now?

\- Yes.

\- And his soul?

\- His soul was with me since ZND appeared. But you don't know who is ZND.

\- No...

\- ZND is another version of END, more stronger. But he's our ally.

\- You have someone stronger than END!?

\- Yes. The lunch is ready.

\- Really!? - asked Zeref, waking up.

\- You were awake all this time, right?

\- Of course not. I don't know you made Okonomiyaki with dad's receipe.

\- Zeref, you just said what I did.

\- The smell...

\- Of course. Look who's here.

\- Larcade! You're awake! - yelled Zeref before jumping from Natsu's shoulders to his son, making Larcade fell in the ground and flipping the table.

\- His wounds are still open! - yelled Mavis.

\- I'm sorry, Larcade!

 

Larcade was crying, but not because of the wounds. He was happy. His father was worried about him. His father hugged him.

 

\- It's okay - said Zeref to his son -. You can cry all the time you need.

 

Zeref stopped the time, giving Larcade all the time he needed to cry.

 

\- You stopped the time, right? - asked Natsu.

\- Only for three hours - answered Zeref -. It's the time Larcade needed before falling asleep.

\- Put him in the bed with Happy.

\- Happy's reaction will be priceless, right?

\- Yes.

 

Zeref put Larcade in the bed and covered him with the blanket. Then, he went to eat.

 

Larcade and Happy woke up two hours later, scaring each other. Natsu and Zeref's laughs could be listened at the other side of the door.

 

\- Natsu! - yelled Happy -. What is he doing here!?

\- I can't have my nephew here for a while!? - asked Natsu.

\- No, when he's trying to kill you!

\- You didn't mind when Zeref and Mavis came here!

\- It's exactly the same! Two of them will try to kill you! And you let them stay here!

\- You will have to deal with it!

\- I'm going with Lucy!

\- Okay! See you in the guild!

 

Happy left the house through the window. Larcade looked at him.

 

\- Don't mind about him - explained Natsu, entering in the room -. He's still accepting all of this. It's hard for everyone in Fairy Tail to accept who I am.

\- Acnologia's son - said Larcade.

\- And Zeref's brother, and a fairy prince,...

\- Wait, I'm a fairy prince too?

\- Yes, you are. We're going to the guild now, you want to come?

 

Larcade nooded happily. Before leaving, they changed Larcade's bandages. When they arrived to the guild, Brandish gave a portable lacrima to Larcade.

 

\- He wants to talk with you - said Brandish.

\- Hello? - asked Larcade through the lacrima.

\- I'm glad you're okay, Larcade - answered a boy's voice at the other side.

\- Who are you?

\- I'm Over, from Serena's special squad. You remember me?

\- Yes. You're the one who has a clon of himself as a pet.

\- It's not a clon of myself and it's not a pet. It's my twin brother's clon. And it's connected directly to him - Over made a pause -. Larcade, you are my twin brother.

\- You're what!?

\- Your twin brother, Over Dragneel.

 

Larcade cried. He didn't make a sound for a while.

 

\- Larcade? Are you here?

\- Why...?

\- Eh?

\- Why you didn't talk to me early?

\- It's difficult to explain, and I don't have too much time. They will... They will close the communications soon, and I couldn't talk to you anymore.

\- Tell me why.

\- I came here to take care of you and dad without you knowing. Also, I came to spy the dark fairy. Grandma asked me.

\- You meet our family?

\- Except grandpa, uncle Natsu and mom, I meet everyone. And they trained me. I'll be okay, don't worry.

\- I'll be worried, now that I know you exist.

\- Heh... Take care of mom and dad.

\- I will.

\- I have to... One last thing.

\- What is it?

\- I lo-

 

The call ended suddenly. Larcade tried to call again, but it was impossible.

 

\- Who was, Larcade? - asked Zeref.

\- I-I have a twin brother... Over, from Serena's special squad...

\- He's your twin!?

\- Yes...

 

Natsu and Zeref hugged Larcade. Both knew very well how he was feeling. And Larcade couldn't stop crying.

 

\- Who knew it? - asked Zeref suddenly -. Grandpa Ezequiel, grandpa Lucifer, you knew it?

 

Everyone turned to a table where there were three men. One was blond, the other two dark skinned, one with black hair and the other with golden hair. The one with golden hair looked at his friends, who were drinking their beer too fast, reactions and nooded. Zeref went to their table and smashed his hands on it.

 

\- Why you didn't told me I have another son!? - asked Zeref, angry.

\- He asked for it! - answered the black haired man, smashing his beer jar in the table.

\- He didn't want you to know he's your son until his twin brother knew it - explained the blond man.

\- Also, we didn't know if you were crazy. We had to be sure you were fine, Zeref.

\- I'm fine! You know it! - yelled Zeref.

\- Let me explain, Zeref - said the golden haired man -. Your body was possessed by another soul with your soul inside. If the dark fairy didn't put you to sleep, you could turn crazy because you would see your body moving and you couldn't control it. Also, you would hear a voice who keeps telling you to don't do anything.

 

Zeref sighed.

 

\- Okay, I forgive you. Anything else I need to know?

\- Over is two hours older than Larcade - answered the black haired man -. And was Yuri Dreyar who found him. We knew about Over's existence when he died.

\- And you two raised him?

\- It was fun, right Ezel?

\- Specially for you, when I said that he was a lot like your son - answered the blond man.

\- He's like dad? - asked Zeref.

\- It's like a fusion of Raziel, you, Natsu and Mavis.

\- What about his power? He's like... Larcade?

\- Why you doubted?

\- I sealed Larcade's power when he was little - whispered Zeref -. He's... not human.

\- Half fairy, half demon?

\- Yes.

\- Identical twins, Lucy - the black haired man smiled when he listened that.

\- Over is half fairy, half demon!? - everyone looked at them.

\- Yes, but don't worry about him. He knows how to hide his power. He had the best masters.

\- Who?

\- Your mother, Lucy, your sister, me, Anna,...

\- All the family. He's lucky.

\- And... He has illusion magic who can manipulate with time.

\- He won the jackpot or something?

\- Larcade is the same. You should teach him illusion and time magic. He has it since he was born.

\- He can use it with his fairy and demon power sealed?

\- Yes, he can. Over tried it.

\- I'll try to teach him, and make him forget the other magic.

\- Yes, please - said the black haired man -. As a demon, I don't like this magic. Even if I'm not affected.

 

Zeref smiled. Larcade approached to them.

 

\- Who are they? - asked Larcade.

\- They are your great-grandparents - answered Zeref -, and Cronos.

\- I don't need introduction - said the golden haired man.

\- You were manipulated by Dimaria, right? - asked Larcade.

\- Yes, but the contract I had with her family ended in the middle of the war. And she didn't want to renew it.

\- How are you sure?

\- The renewal of the contract has to be made when I change host. She didn't do it, so I'm free of that contract.

\- How long was the contract?

\- She received me from her grandma. The contract I had ended at the dead of the host. She didn't renew it, so her grandma's life was the last one who counted. Her grandma died in the middle of the war, I'm free.

\- You didn't tell her about the renewal?

\- Are you worried, Larcade?

\- No. I'm curious about it. Dimaria was always teasing us with this, and now she's... Defenseless.

\- That girl never listens, even when she was little.

\- Well, she has her daggers and knives.

\- Like she knows how to use them - interrupted Brandish. Cronos and Larcade laughed -. Even the youngest in Fairy Tail could use a dagger better than her.

\- The youngest has 7 years old, Brandish - pointed Zeref.

\- And she can use a magic gun very well.

\- You're saying that Dimaria isn't capable to use even a magic gun to kill someone?

\- Yes.

\- I agree.

 

Zeref had an evil smile in his face when he said that. Larcade didn't know what his father was thinking exactly.

 

\- Anyway, I have a present for you, Zeref.

 

Cronos gave a book to Zeref. His face changed when he saw the cover.

 

\- The Ankhseram magic book!? - asked Zeref, surprised -. How do you have this?

\- Ankhseram is crazy - answered Cronos -. He made... Eh... I don't know, too many copies of his own magic book. There are everywhere, in the God's realm.

\- He won't miss one?

\- One time we burned 30 millon of those. He never noticed. Mavis wants another one? I took like 20.

\- Can I have one too? - asked Larcade.

\- Of course.

 

Cronos gave Larcade and Mavis another copy of the book of Ankhseram. Zeref searched all the information related to the curse. Cronos wouldn't give them that book if there wasn't any.

 

\- There it is! - said Zeref -. Wait... "To see how to remove the curse, go to annex 3345". What!?

\- How many pages has this book? - asked Larcade, dropping the book at a table.

\- I said it. Ankhseram is crazy. This book has like 2500 pages. And he didn't make volumes. He wanted all in the same book.

\- Where's annex 3345? - asked Zeref.

\- There are like 5000 annexes. Search yourself.

\- This is a nightmare...

\- We, the Gods, can't read that book. There's a spell who don't let us do it. We don't know what this book says exactly.

\- Anyone else has a copy? - asked Mavis.

\- Over has one. If he had more time, he probably explained to Larcade how to do it.

\- Oh, he said something - said Brandish suddenly. If looking at someone could kill, Brandish would be dead twice. By Zeref and Larcade.

\- What did he say? - asked Mavis.

\- "Don't worry about dad's curse. It's already removed".

\- My curse.. Is gone? - asked Zeref.

\- That's what he said.

\- I don't feel... Any different.

\- Remove the timer in your arm - said Natsu -. Maybe you will notice something.

 

Zeref looked at his arm. The timer he put in it to stop the curse to show up was still at 00:00. Mavis showed him hers. 30:15.

 

\- Your curse has been stopped 30 minutes and 15 seconds since I put the timer. Mine didn't show up. I'm not cursed anymore and I didn't know...

 

Tears of joy appeared in Zeref's eyes. He needed to cry. More than 400 years with that curse in his body, and he didn't notice it was gone. Mavis hugged him.

 

\- I'm so happy for you, Zeref - said Mavis. Her voice sounded sad.

\- Your curse. We have to remove it.

\- But only Over knows how to...

 

Mavis muttered when he felt Larcade's hand in her head.

 

\- "To remove the curse" - started Larcade -", the cursed ones need to be killed by their soulmate. In case both are cursed, they need to have a child. The curse allows them to do it with the sacrifice of one of them between 90 and 100 years. The child has to remove the curse by putting his hand in the top of the head of it's parents for 10 minutes. The right hand for the father, and the left hand for the mother. In case of twins, the rules are the same, but the first born only can remove the curse of the father and the second born only from the mother."

\- Larcade? - asked Mavis.

\- Wait a moment. "The curses have to be destroyed by making them explode between the hands of the child. In case of twins, they have to hold the hands with the curses and make them explode. If the child dies before he destroys the curse, they will return to their parents' bodies." Yes?

\- Are you removing the curse?

\- It hurts a little, but I'm doing it. I promised no more tattoos, but...

\- Don't worry - interrupted Zeref -, it's a temporary tattoo.

\- Thanks... Cronos, this tattoo...

\- It's the most common appearance of the death - answered Cronos -. A figure with a black cape and a scythe. You can't see it's face.

\- I see... But the curse wasn't...

\- You can't deny dead. That's how it was created.

\- Larcade will be affected? - asked Zeref.

\- The children of the cursed ones are not affected by the curse.

\- Thank God...

 

Zeref's face made Larcade think about what exactly happened between his father and the dark fairy. He couldn't ask. He didn't know who raised him exactly. It was his father or the dark fairy?

 

\- You think we can become a family? - asked Mavis suddenly.

\- Our family will be strange for a while, but we can - answered Zeref -. Now, we can be a family, Mavis.

\- But people will look at us like...

\- I don't mind about it. We can grow now.

\- What about Over? He's still in Alvarez.

\- He won't be a problem - answered Lucifer -. Over went to Alvarez to take care from his father and brother in the distance, and to keep an eye in the dark fairy too.

\- What do you mean exactly?

\- His family was first all this time. Keeping an eye to the dark fairy was easy for him.

\- Are you sure he will be okay? - asked Larcade.

\- He's like a son for me. I know how he is. And he won't miss this opportunity of revenge. And they closed the communications when he was talking with you. That thing made him angry... No, he's in rage. He will destroy a wall or something with his fist.

\- That's scary...

\- A demon and an archangel raised him. What do you expect?

\- Over is strong - added Ezequiel -. Don't worry about him, Larcade. He can face the death with an smile. I saw him do it.

\- What kind of training did you give to him? - asked Zeref.

\- One hard enough. Zeref, you will understand when you see him.

\- He's strong?

\- More than you think. He's my great-grandson after all.

 

Zeref smiled. Larcade didn't know how to take that smile. It was warm and full of love. He never smiled like that to him.

 

\- Father... - said Larcade.

\- Yes? - asked Zeref.

\- Who... Who raised me?

\- Unfortunately, the dark fairy. She kept my soul tied since... I don't remember very well when it was. But it was before Mavis death.

\- Then, you never...

\- I could be myself the first year of your life. Then, the dark fairy took back my body from me. And she tried to erase those memories from my mind.

\- You don't remember that?

\- There are things I don't remember very well, but others that can't be erased, no matter how hard you try.

\- Which ones?

\- Every time you made something new. Specially the first time you called me papa. She erased all my memories of you except that one. I could remember the others because of that.

\- The first time I called you papa?

\- It's my most precious memory of you. She couldn't erase it from my mind. I remember it very well. When you said that word, I cried. I was so happy. I noticed the curse around me like 15 minutes later. I was scared I killed you, but you only were asleep. I believed it was good luck, but it seems like it wasn't. Cronos, thank you.

\- Why? - asked Cronos.

\- For telling me that Larcade was not affected.

\- It was nothing, Zeref.

\- Cronos, I need something - said Mavis.

\- What?

\- Time.

\- Why?

\- I want to see Over.

\- That's very dangerous, Mavis.

\- I don't care! I want to see him.

 

There where tears in Mavis' eyes. Everyone was surprised about what she said.

 

\- Mavis, you recently knew about him - said Zeref -. And you can't enter in Alvarez. Not anymore.

\- No, Zeref. I knew they were twins before giving birth. I know where and how are they at every moment because they are connected to the Fairy Heart I have inside. We share the Fairy Heart.

\- But that's...

\- Possible. I asked it to your mother, the fairy queen. That's what she told me. If Eileen removed the Fairy Heart from inside me, my connection with them will be lost forever.

\- Mavis... I didn't know that. The Fairy Heart it's something very special and exclusive for the fairies.

\- I know. She told me that there is fairy blood in my veins. Something very little, but strong enough to create the Fairy Heart.

\- Hey Cronos - said Larcade suddenly, separating his hand from Mavis head -, that's not what you told me.

\- What? - Cronos went with Larcade and looked at his tattoo -. Ankhseram you liar!

\- Who is she?

\- Life. That nude girl is Life.

\- What about Death?

\- Over has it.

\- Are you sure?

\- Using Ankhseram's logic, the father is Death and the mother is Life.

\- How can I cover it? I didn't care about a figure with a cape, but this is different.

\- Bandages. Or long sleeves. Mavis, are you ready for your travel?

 

Mavis nooded happily. Cronos separated her soul from her body. Mavis' soul looked like an adult. A tiny adult, but an adult. She was the same height as Levy.

 

\- Now listen to me, Mavis. With the magic I used, you have one week to go to Alvarez and return. As a soul, you can't be noticed by anyone. You can enter in Alvarez inside an animal.

\- I can be a bird!? - asked Mavis, totally excited.

\- Any animal you want to be. And you can change the animal.

\- Yay!

 

Mavis left the guild running and entered in the first bird she saw, flying away to Alvarez.

 

\- She will be okay? - asked Zeref.

\- Yes - answered Larcade.

\- Larcade, you don't understand. She's...

\- My mother. I felt the connection she mentioned recently when I was removing the curse. Now I know where she and my brother are. She will be okay.

\- Tell me if something happens to her.

\- I didn't know you were...

\- Too caring? I was tied inside my own body without seeing the light. I couldn't move, see or talk for 93 years. I didn't saw you again until Llum took you here. I couldn't see you grow up. And now I know you have a twin brother, which my grandparents raised, that I never saw. And now, you three have a connection which I can't be part of it. I feel so lonely, Larcade!

 

Zeref was crying, and Larcade didn't know what to do or what to say to comfort him. Zeref turned and hugged his son, covering his face with Larcade's chest.

 

\- If only I didn't let her trap me again, I could see you grow up and be with you when everyone rejected you because you didn't age.

\- Fa... - started Larcade, but muttered when he remembered what the dark fairy said to him a week ago.

\- You can call me father, dad, papa, Zeref... Whatever you want, but don't call me Emperor, Majesty or Highness. You are my son. You don't need to call me that.

 

Larcade hugged his father and cried.

 

\- It's okay, my child. It's okay.

\- I love you, father.

\- I love you too, Larcade. I really do.

 

Both cried for a while. Specially Larcade. He needed to realize that what was happening wasn't a dream. After that, Larcade changed the Alvarez mark for the Fairy Tail mark. He was surprised to see it's color.

 

\- It's yellow, like mom's hair - said Larcade when he saw his Fairy Tail mark.

\- Mine's brown - said Zeref, showing his Fairy Tail mark to him. It was in his right arm -. It's the color of my wings.

\- And mom's mark?

\- I don't know. I never seen it.

\- Larcade, you are now an official member - announced Natsu -. Welcome to Fairy Tail.

 

Larcade hugged his uncle. He returned the hug.

 

\- Okay, big boy - said Natsu, separating from Larcade -. Now listen to me. As a Fairy Tail member you can take jobs, team up with any member of Fairy Tail or go alone, use the guild as secret base, and you answer for all your actions to the master, which now is your mother. Any questions?

\- My mother is the master?

\- Yes. She recovered her position by popular petition.

\- Now I'm your senpai - mocked him Brandish. Larcade approached to her.

\- Senpai~~ - said Larcade to Brandish.

\- Don't do that.

\- You asked for it.

\- I didn't.

\- Yes, you did.

\- Of course not, Kouhai.

\- You called me kouhai, Senpai.

 

For Larcade's surprise, Brandish laughed.

 

\- You're acting like your uncle - said Brandish.

\- Is that good or bad?

\- Good, if you don't destroy anything.

\- I listened that! - yelled Natsu, and showed his tongue to them.

 

After that, Larcade and Brandish decided to be a team. Both knew each other enough to do it.

 

Mavis returned a week later, just at the moment Cronos' magic finished it's effect. Cronos was still in Fairy Tail to make sure she returned at her body safe.

 

\- You saw Over? - asked Lucifer.

\- I've been all this time with him - answered Mavis -. You did a great job with him! He's very caring and calm, but strong. He broke a wall.

\- I knew it.

\- Nii-san really broke a wall!? - asked Larcade, who entered at the guild at that moment.

\- I said it, remember?

\- You changed your clothes, Larcade - observed Mavis.

\- This is a new start for me. I needed to change some things.

\- They suit you, and are similar to Over's clothes.

 

Larcade smiled. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, black jeans and black boots.

 

\- Mom, look - said Larcade while he was rolling up his right sleeve, and showing his mark to Mavis -. Now I have it too.

\- I love it's color, Larcade - said Mavis, touching the mark -. It's beautiful.

\- I know. It's like your hair.

\- It's also your hair. And Over's.

 

Larcade hugged Mavis. She returned the hug, hugging her younger son for the first time.

 

\- Well, we're leaving - said Lucifer -. Be good, Larcade.

\- Bye, grandpa Lucifer, grandpa Ezequiel, Cronos.

\- Take care of your mother - said Ezequiel.

\- I will know if you don't - added Cronos.

 

The divine trio left Fairy Tail. Larcade explained to Mavis what happened in all that week she was in Alvarez. He was really excited to talk with his mother.

 

\- Mama, I'm really happy to be here with you and dad.

\- I know. You say it with all your body.

 

Suddenly, someone licked Larcade's face.

 

\- Llum! What are you doing here? I told you to stay at home.

\- Even your pegasus notices your happiness, Larcade.

 

Larcade smiled to his mother with the brightness smile he ever made. Llum made a reverence to Mavis, who petted her.

 

That night, while eating dinner, Larcade and Zeref stole food to each other. Even showed their tongues to each other, while Mavis and Natsu laughed.


End file.
